


Reloading : Propellant

by lostsilence



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsilence/pseuds/lostsilence
Summary: ＊CP是哈蛋，但是前面看不出來＊延續沉痛的第二集，在第三集出現前完結＊第二集電影、小說設定混用（不認真考據，有改寫和改變設定，總之OOC、邏輯混亂屬於我）＊電影長度正劇向（？）＊All the Kingsman妥妥的活著＊HE必定HE





	1. 1. The Wedding Trap

1-1

那是一場眾所注目的世紀婚禮，新娘是瑞典公主，新郎則是倫敦薩維爾街的裁縫。

Eggsy站在教堂準備室的三面鏡前，青翠的眼眸中透露出一絲憂慮，看著鏡中身穿皇室禮服的自己深呼吸，他告訴自己：Eggsy，別聳了，你都已經拯救世界兩次，還怕第三次？

Harry走進準備室看出Eggsy因緊張而緊繃的肩膀線條露出微笑，喊他一聲：「Eggsy，昨天彩排過還記得嗎？」

「Harry。」Eggsy從鏡子的反射中看見年長的紳士走了過來，竟然讓他感到放心，「我只是⋯⋯緊張，我是說這是一場婚禮，我竟然要站在那個地方，我從來沒想過這種事情會發生在我身上。」而且站在自己身旁的人不是Harry，他真的從來沒想過會執行這樣的任務。

Harry會意一笑，走到放著一瓶上面貼著Kingsman標籤的單一純麥威士忌和玻璃杯的小桌，將威士忌導入酒杯裡，遞了一杯給Eggsy，兩人輕輕碰杯。「乾杯。」

Eggsy看著Harry，覺得自己永遠無法成為像導師一樣的紳士風度翩翩，令人欽羨，「你確定我現在看起來不像跳樑小丑？」

Harry將酒杯移開嘴邊勾起嘴角，拉著Eggsy到三面鏡前，站在Eggsy身旁，「看著鏡子，你看見什麼？」

Eggsy皺皺眉，「一個搞不清楚現在到底發生什麼事的人。」

「我看到的是一個正值、勇敢、忠誠、實現自己無窮潛力的人，」Harry看著鏡子裡的Eggsy，眼神中充滿驕傲和迷戀，「這個人好好的運用了人生。」

Eggsy感受到Harry的視線，雙頰悄悄地染上淺淺的血色，垂下眼，「這全都是你一個人的功勞，Harry，謝謝。」

「不客氣。」Harry捨不得，但不得不將他的最愛送入禮堂。「你準備好了嗎？」

Eggsy深吸一口氣，「OKAY。」

1-2

紅毯不長，但Eggsy像是走了一個世紀，每走出一步都能感覺到心臟的激烈跳動，他看向前方座位上坐滿賓客，一半是皇室成員，另一半是Kingsman和Statesman的同事，Eggsy吞嚥口水，他現在必須相信Harry可以控制住情況，相信自己的運氣沒那麼差。

Eggsy站在祭壇下等待新娘從紅毯的另一端走來，Princess Tilde的婚紗和她本人一樣柔和簡約，不求多長的頭紗和裙擺，氣質就能展現與眾不同，Eggsy開始緊張起來。

Harry戴著Kingsman特製的眼鏡，眨眨那僅存的眼睛和場外的Merlin連線。Eggsy專注在Princess Tilde的腳步，直到她搭著瑞典國王的手臂走到他身旁，國王親手將Princess Tilde交至他的手上。國王在Eggsy耳邊低聲提醒：「照顧好她。」

Eggsy點點頭，以同樣的低語回覆國王陛下，「我會的，您也要多保重。」

瑞典國王表情嚴肅的點點頭走進皇家席位。

牧師帶著新人唸完結婚誓約，交換戒指，新郎親吻新娘，新人轉身準備往禮堂外的方向走去，在Eggsy即將牽著小娣公主走完最後一排座椅，結婚儀式到此幾乎毫無破綻的完美。

從祭壇開始騷動起來，連續的小型爆炸從祭壇延伸到賓客座位，時間相隔不到一分鐘的時間。Eggsy以肉身保護住Princess Tilde，第一時間就是將她拉出教堂外，教堂在他們身後倒塌。

「Eggsy……」

看著Princess Tilde純白婚紗上的髒污和滿盈的淚水，Eggsy只能故作鎮定從西裝胸前口袋拿出Kingsman特製眼鏡戴上，「沒事的，都會沒事的。」

煙硝，是開戰的訊號。

1-3

Merlin還未有回應之前，一輛線條優雅、顏色低調的限量車款停在路邊，搖下車窗露出的臉龐讓Eggsy瞠大了眼。

「Eggsy！公主殿下！上車！」

Eggsy只停頓一秒，抱起驚魂未定的Princess Tilde塞進後座，自己也坐上了車。「Roxy？真的是妳！妳到哪裡去了？我們⋯⋯」

「安靜Eggsy。」Roxy看著後照鏡裡完全不知道發生什麼事的Princess Tilde，「先為我們介紹一下。」

Eggsy一副這種時候還要顧及社交禮儀你他媽的是不是有病的表情，像被罵的孩子般撇了撇嘴，「小娣這是我最好的朋友兼同事Roxanne，Roxy，Princess Tilde。」

「她什麼都不知道。」Roxy看一眼後照鏡中的小娣公主直覺下了判斷。

「不！我知道！」小娣公主低聲嘶吼，「有人要推翻皇室成員，所以利用我們的婚禮給世界各國的皇室一些警告，殺雞儆猴。」

「Eggsy？」Roxy詢問。

Eggsy看著窗外長嘆一口氣，「Okay, alright, 只對了一半。」

Roxy露出嘲諷的笑，Princess Tilde踹了Eggsy所坐的副駕駛座，手伸過去又打又抓Eggsy，「你騙我！」

Eggsy一邊躲避Princess Tilde的攻勢，一邊瞪著Roxy，「沒有！只是國王陛下只願意告訴妳這麼多，我只能說這麼多。」

「別怪他，Eggsy向來是聽長輩話的好孩子。」Roxy歪頭想了想，還是忍不住吐槽，「你什麼時候這麼聽話了？」

「Roxy⋯⋯」Eggsy仰頭無力，看著窗外的景色「我們現在要去哪裡？」

「Morton家族產業。」Roxy直視前方的道路。

「Merlin知道嗎？」

Roxy愣了一下，咬咬唇瓣，「Merlin不是間諜？」

「什麼！」Eggsy瞪著Roxy ，「不！當然不是！你怎麼會這麼認為⋯⋯不，你應該要這麼認為，我一開始也這麼以為，但不，不是，我可以用性命保證他不是。」

「Eggsy，你戴著Kingsman的眼鏡他有聯絡你嗎？」

Eggsy沉默，敲了敲鏡架，「Merlin？」

『Galahad，你去哪裡了？』

Eggsy轉頭看著Roxy，用嘴形對Roxy說：他在。「你看到了嗎？」

『Galahad，那個是Lancelot？你是白癡嗎？都不確認對方是敵是友就上了對方的車？』

「我確實不知道Merlin，你說呢？」

Merlin給他一個很長的沉默，『好吧，Princess Tilde沒事吧？』

「沒事，你們呢？」

『一些輕傷，大致上都沒事，Arthur會等你回來。』

Eggsy聽到Harry的聲音傳來，『別擔心我們，專注在任務上，這次的任務只能靠你自己的判斷能力Eggsy，也許我們的理念不同、作法不一樣，但可以是朋友，而這份工作也沒有永遠的朋友，祝你任務順利，也幫我轉達給Princess Tilde，國王陛下希望她能儘早平安回國，如果可以的話先安排這件事。』

「Roger that.」Eggsy聲音低沉沙啞的回覆。「我會先關閉通訊，有需要再聯繫。」

Harry輕輕回覆一聲，眼鏡裡的顯示便轉為離線。

「Merlin？」Roxy問。

「不，是Harry。」

「他還活著？」

「這是一個很長的故事。」Eggsy看著Roxy將車開往陌生的山間小路。

「你們到底在說什麼？Eggsy？你們到底是什麼人？」Princess Tilde疑惑的聲音從後座傳來。

Roxy睞了Eggsy一眼，Eggsy冷靜回覆Princess Tilde：「我們是Kingsman，不是裁縫。」

「我們是私人組織的特務。」Roxy接上Eggsy的聲音。

「我很抱歉Tilde，我必須讓妳睡一覺，醒來之後妳會回到瑞典，並且忘記這段時間的記憶。」

「什麼？你不能這樣對我，這個任務我們是夥伴，不是嗎？」

Eggsy皺眉，「Tilde，國王陛下擔心妳的安危，我必須讓妳安全的回國，這是我的工作，你知道的。」

「Eggsy，你不能把我牽扯進來之後，又把我推出去。」

Eggsy深吸一口氣，「我很抱歉，因為妳是無辜的，我更不能讓妳受到傷害。」Eggsy已經抬起手臂，手錶的指針顯示：失憶。

「What the⋯⋯！」Princess Tilde最後的表情停留在震驚中，然後緩緩的閉上眼睛側臥在後座。

Roxy搖搖頭，「你們不知道神聖的婚禮對女孩子來說是一生一世的事情？」

Eggsy看向前方的莊園，「妳真的覺得國王陛下會把公主嫁給我？」就算瑞典國王願意，他也無法當著Harry的面和另一個人結婚。

Roxy無法回應，車子安靜地開進莊園裡。

**— TBC**


	2. 2.All the Kingsman 上

2-1

Percival用自己的私人飛機和保鏢將熟睡中的Princess Tilde送上飛機。Eggsy開了眼界，如果他們第一時間知道其他騎士還活著，也許根本不需要Statesman的協助，他們真的是私人口袋很深的貴族組織。

Percival和Roxy坐在沙發上，Eggsy還在好奇這座莊園的來歷四處觀望，然後才找個看似適當的位置坐下，現在的Eggsy只是Eggsy，不是隸屬於任何組織的特務或是騎士。

「被攻擊之後，我立即從瑞典回到倫敦，到Roxy的住處但是沒有看到任何生還的跡象，這段時間你們在哪？我真的⋯⋯」Eggsy痛苦地抹抹臉。

Roxy拍拍Eggsy的膝蓋，「Eggsy，我們住所的地址都是經過變造的，員工資料上寫的絕對不會是自己真正的住所。」

Percival晃晃手中盛裝威士忌的酒杯，「許多年前，Kingsman的員工資料曾經被盜過，那次也折損許多騎士，那時便更換了一批新的後勤人員，新的Merlin，並且將後勤人員的個人資料加密封鎖，而騎士則是當作標靶，所以後來外勤的騎士們不會將自己住址放在個人資料中。」

「沒人告訴我這個。」Eggsy想到因為炸彈死在自己家的朋友和JB。

「這是我們私底下的行為，連Merlin都不知道，Harry一直沒有這麼做，因爲他毫無牽掛，有幾位騎士也沒有，所以這不是你的錯Eggsy。」Percival輕啜一口威士忌。「總而言之，這座莊園是我私人財產。」

Eggsy點點頭。

「現在我有幾個問題，Merlin確認沒有問題嗎？你們是怎麼發現Harry？還有我們可以信任誰？」

「我不知道我們可以信任誰，Percival。但我相信Merlin和Harry是不會出賣Kingsman。」

Eggsy交代了Kingsman受到Charlie和Poppy來自黃金圈的攻擊後在Statesman找回Harry，和後來瓦解黃金圈時Merlin受重傷和Statesman折損的特務，以及Statesman如何援助Kingsman重新開店。

Percival頷首頭表示理解。

Eggsy坐在Percival和Roxy的對面，問出他最想知道的事，「為什麼不和我們聯繫呢？」

「有機會嗎？」Percival雙手交疊支撐在下顎，「我和Roxy根本不知道誰能夠信任，黃金圈的訊息也是等到新聞出現，直到看到你的結婚訊息，然後我的眼線通知我皇室內部的騷動，我們才開始試著恢復過去聯繫的系統，身為皇室的旁支成員，我們也有收到同樣的訊息。Roxy預測你們的婚禮會出事，所以一直在週邊等著隨時支援。」

Eggsy眨了眨眼，「你們沒看到Merlin嗎？」

「在一切尚未確定之前，我不覺得我們能和Merlin接觸。」Roxy看著Eggsy這麼說，「我不想拿著槍指著我的導師和同事。」

「那為什麼是我？」

「Eggsy，你本來就不是在貴族體制內的人，呃、我的意思是，你是那種沒有受到腐敗體制影響的那種，可以視為中立之人，而我也覺得我的判斷沒錯。」

那時Roxy看見飛彈瞄準自己的租屋，她機警的抓住棉被翻過身躲進床底下躲過爆炸後震破的玻璃碎片。這時她慶幸自己聽了Percival的建議，多租了一間附近房子寫在員工資料上。Kingsman特製眼鏡被壓壞，網路也因為爆炸影響暫時連不上線，她撥了Percival的電話沒人接，Merlin也沒接，Eggsy有可能看到那一幕正在趕回來的路上也是未開機的狀態。Roxy決定收拾簡單的行李，抱著筆電直接走去找住在附近的Percival，才轉到街角他們就遇到了。

Percival看著穿著睡衣只披著一件針織外套的Roxy鬆了口氣，「妳沒事吧？」

「都好，Eggsy在瑞典應該沒事，你聯絡得上Merlin嗎？」

Percival搖搖頭，「剛打過他的私人電話是關機的狀態。去店裡看看？」

兩人走向薩維爾街，看見中間空洞的廢墟已不復見Kingsman的招牌，兩人互看一眼覺得Merlin也是凶多吉少，兩人打開手機通訊錄一路往下撥，心也跟著沉下。

「Eggsy在回來的路上，我們可以等他回來再⋯⋯」

「不，Roxy，我們不知道是誰洩漏Kingsman的資訊，也有可能是Eggsy安排好的。」

「Percy！絕對不可能是他，Eggsy不是那種人。」

「但我們不可能在原地等他，也沒有時間確認他是不是那個洩漏資訊的人。」

他們將自己藏匿於陰影之中，Kingsman系統被入侵不知道敵人是誰，沒有人可以信任。除了Lancelot和Percival是師徒、是朋友也是家人。Percival持續尋找能聯繫的騎士和後勤，動用一些人情將爆炸事件輿論轉向恐怖攻擊，對外的收拾善後工作。Lancelot持續追蹤爆炸的來源，從爆裂物的碎片追蹤到製造商來自東南亞的空殼公司，然後接著就發生了黃金圈CEO——Poppy對毒品開放限制的公開演說，於是Lancelot將兩件事情聯想起來，黃金圈起源東南亞與東南亞的空殼公司⋯⋯但是為什麼要針對Kingsman下手？

「我找到的資訊只夠追查到新加坡。」Roxy打開電腦將訊息給Eggsy，「接著我們收到，Galahad入境新加坡的消息。」

Roxy一臉嚴肅，「我們都知道，Harry已經⋯⋯所以，我無法判斷這是怎麼回事，Percival接著前往新加坡，然而在Percival接觸到黃金圈外圍時，發現東南亞圈毒品交易的結構出現改變，Poppy的勢力已從外圍瓦解，不到48小時後解藥就全球釋出。我敢肯定這是你做的。」

Eggsy露出自信滿滿的笑容，正想說點什麼，被Roxy打斷，「先讓我說完，然後Kingsman重建的消息在上流圈裡流傳，但是我們不確定這是釣魚或是其他什麼的陰謀，在一個月前家族收到你與瑞典公主結婚的訊息，所以我想這是接近你的機會。」

「你不怕我就是那個間諜嗎？」

「Eggsy，我相信你對朋友向來都是真心以待，除非他踩了你的底線，你才會起身反抗。」Roxy對Eggsy露出笑容，「我還是你的朋友不是嗎？」

「永遠最好的同事和最好的朋友。」Eggsy往Roxy 的方向傾身，「可以抱一下嗎？Best Friend。」

Roxy拍拍Eggsy的肩，感到他微微的啜泣顫抖。

「你不知道當時、我⋯⋯我真的不知道該怎麼辦，回到倫敦之後只看到一堆瓦礫，我找不到你，如果不是找到Merlin，我真的不知道該怎麼辦。」Eggsy放開Roxy，回到位置上坐好，執起擺在一旁的酒杯喝下一大口，「入侵Kingsman系統的是Charlie，Harry是組織進入末日程序後在美國肯塔基的Statesman找到他的，而Merlin他⋯⋯他在我們突破Poppy Land的時候受了重傷，我相信他們都不是Mordred。」Eggsy搖搖頭，「不過，Harry不相信Statesman。」

2-2

時間回到婚禮前一個月。

Tequila下了飛機乘坐Kingsman為他準備的計程車，從機場到達Statesman的倫敦店鋪和Kingsman的新店址，他已經不是第一次來到倫敦，但Kingsman新上任的Arthur似乎還是把他當作是個會迷路的寶寶，非得親自派車接送。

『別抱怨了Tequila，如果你和Galahad一樣乖巧，我就不會提醒Arthur這件事，感謝神，他們終於把代號搞定了。』Champ聲音突然竄進計程車的喇叭中。

「和Galahad一樣乖巧？」Tequila覺得他和Champ看到的一定是不同的人。

『Thank you, Champ.』Arthur優雅的英倫腔輕輕滑過Tequila的耳朵，雞皮疙瘩瞬間起立，彷彿在說：沒錯，我家的孩子無比乖巧。

『哼哼，Arthur那輛車可是倫敦唯一的，你小心一點啊！』Galahad的聲音裡充斥著酸味。『自從我在訓練期間偷開過一次之後Arthur就不讓我上那台車了。』

Tequila忍俊不住又重複了一次，「這樣叫做乖巧？Champ？」

Champ嗆了口水，咳兩聲，『是，至少他對Arthur的話言聽計從。』

「一條訓練良好的狗。」

Arthur平穩的聲音聽不出喜怒：『這句話，我們稱之為——專家。希望你也是如此，Agent Tequila。』

Tequila按耐不住啐了聲，黑色計程車也正好停在Kingsman的門口，推開那道比隔壁酒莊小一倍的店門。

「Welcome to the Kingsman, 需要協助您嗎？」Eggsy站在裁縫桌後面，對Tequila眨眨眼。

「Hi, 兄弟我想看看最新的布料和一些配件，你知道的我朋友快要結婚了，需要一些適合的禮物。」Tequila也對Eggsy笑了笑。

「好的，請稍等我一下。」Eggsy先轉頭向正在為另一位客人服務的店員表示他得帶客人到二號間試裝需要一點時間請對方接管店門，然後才又回過頭對他微笑，「這位先生請跟我來。」

Eggsy領著Tequila走進二號試衣間，關上門。Tequila呼出一口氣，「你們英國人都這麼假來假去的嗎？」

「那要看對象是誰，在什麼場合。」Eggsy露出咬牙切齒的表情，「Arthur要我收斂脾氣，所以讓我去管店門，天知道那些達官貴族和名人有多難伺候。」Eggsy將手掌放在鏡子上，生物掃描解鎖，地板開始下沉。

Tequila憋著不讓自己笑出來，腦子浮現出Arthur旁邊蹲著一隻柯基犬的畫面。

「別以為我不知道你在想什麼。」Eggsy翻了一個白眼。

Tequila看著一直往下降的地板，「我一直很想問，你們到底挖了多深？」

「足夠深，Tequila 。」

Eggsy不會跟他說Kingsman的莊園被炸掉，但地下網絡卻安然無恙，大部分的內勤人員仍然照常運作。Eggsy領著Tequila搭上內部地鐵進入臨時基地。

Tequila好奇地四處觀望，對他來說在擁擠的倫敦可以建造出這樣龐大的底下網路和組織是相當神奇的一件事，畢竟Statesman就是在新大陸上發展的土壕，完全不懂這種古蹟裡的彎彎繞繞。

「嗯，這都是以前貴族的私密通道，上個世紀的Kingsman是純粹屬於貴族的秘密組織，過去曾經如何龐大，現在就是如何凋零。」

「聽起來你和你的家族不在當時的權利中心。」

聽見Tequila的評語，Eggsy笑得有些自豪，「我確實不是，在進入Kingsman之前，我是混街頭幫派的。」

「我永遠搞不清楚英國笑話的笑點在哪？」地鐵停下車門開啟，臨時基地的入口就是地下水溝巨型排水道，Tequila忍不住讚歎：「你們竟然能忍受這種地方當臨時基地。」

Eggsy搖搖頭，「這裡是最初的基地，已經廢棄多年，能重新啟用就不錯了。」Eggsy帶他走進已經重新裝修的會議室裡，復古的綠色牆漆，以及Merlin不知道從哪裡找來和舊款相同的成套餐桌椅，如果不是新漆的味道，還真的看不出來是新的。「自己找個位置坐吧。」

「你們還沒徵選新的成員？」

「沒有，Merlin還在清查硬體設備和各地內勤人員的工作，再說培養新任外勤不是那麼容易的事，無論是場地還是訓練講師，目前都還不足。」

Tequila挑起單邊的眉毛，「我以為你們會更有效率。」

Eggsy還沒回應Tequila的調侃，Merlin和Arthur——Harry一同走進會議室，「先別管效率，我們在清查內部的同時找到一些線索，和Statesman收到的訊息有關，所以Kingsman決定沉潛地下，直到事件解決為止不能再曝光。」

Arthur隨意找了個位置入座，Merlin打開牆上的鏡面螢幕，他們戴起特製眼鏡，那是一封復古字體剪貼的犯罪預告信，上面的訊息寫著：「皇室成員將永遠消失。」

「我以為君主立憲以來，皇室成員等同吉祥物般的存在。」Tequila摸摸鼻樑。

「Merlin，召集所有Kingsman。Tequila我們需要Statesman協助。」

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盡力隔週發  
其實有隱藏主題，大概是Harry如何重新掌握和改革Kingsman  
以及突兀地把Eggsy收編（？  
到底有多突兀呢？讓我們繼續看下去~~~~(艸


	3. 2.All the Kingsman 下

2-3

  
  


『皇室成員將永遠消失。』

信件上沒有留下指紋和DNA，只能判定紙質、字體年代和膠水。

Galahad——Eggsy一臉沉重地看著鏡面上的資訊，Tequila身為資本大帝美國兄弟，無法理解為何Kingsman如此緊張，聳聳肩，「你們需要什麼樣的協助，我都在這裡待命。」

Arthur頷首，「我們擬定好計畫會通知你們，讓Galahad幫你安排住宿，順道熟悉一下環境。」

Tequila無異議接受這項安排，Eggsy起身向Arthur示意，帶著刻意塞進西裝裡的西部牛仔離開會議室。

關上會議室的門，潮濕沉悶的霉味再度撲鼻而來，跟著Eggsy腳步，像是在彎彎繞繞的地下水道裡行走，陳舊的石磚卡進一道高科技防彈門，經過生物掃描後自動開啟，後方是全新的新生訓練宿舍。

「剛剛我差點以為要成為忍者龜，現在大概是蝙蝠俠？」Tequila放下行李，指指室內窗的風景，對於Kingsman隱藏的武器含量有些意外。

Eggs露出得意的表情，「有錢的貴族們總有些不為人知的喜好。」

Tequila點點頭，「我能理解。」

「除了我。」

「我知道，你是嫁進來的平民王妃。」Eggsy髒話還沒爆出口，Tequila 接著說，「你的性格比較像Statesman的風格。」

Eggsy忍住想揍人的衝動，「總而言之，你的安全層級許可已經設定好了，有任何需求找我或是Merlin。」

「沒問題，如果不小心打開不該開的門會怎樣？」Tequila舉起手提問。

Eggsy歪頭思考，忽然想到什麼似的臉色稍微暗了一點，從喉間發出低啞的聲音：「那就是命了。」

「啊？」Tequila 一臉莫名奇妙地看著臉色不佳的Eggsy。

「我上週才打開某扇門，裡面全是死老鼠，上上週開另一扇是化糞池⋯⋯」

Tequila一臉「What are you talking about ？」的表情目送Eggsy離開。

  
  


2-4

Arthur——Harry和Merlin兩人回到辦公室靜靜地看著監視器畫面中的兩個年青人互動。

「平民王妃，嗯？」帶著蘇格蘭腔的尾音上揚，Merlin挑起眉看向坐在一旁的Harry。「你們什麼時候在一起的？」

Harry坐在椅子上不太自在地換了一個姿勢，「沒有在一起。」

Merlin給他一個姑且相信你的表情，「無論如何，你的計畫那小子肯定會生氣。」

「他會同意的。」Harry肯定地說道。

Merlin搖搖頭，暗自覺得老友太小看自己帶出來的徒弟。

  
  


2-5

離開辦公室，Harry倚著通道的牆壁等待Eggsy會合，看向前方漫步走來的身影。他知道他們之間的情感充滿模糊和不確定，而自己也不再年輕衝動，能做的只剩下等待和迂迴試探。

Eggsy看見Harry倚在牆邊的姿勢和他們第一次見面時相同，除了被眼罩遮住的左眼，老紳士依舊只是站在那兒就能吸引他的目光。「Arthur。」Eggsy和老紳士打了聲招呼。

「Galahad。」Harry回應，「有些事要和你商量，有時間嗎？」

「當然。」Eggsy輕鬆地跟上Harry，與之併肩。

狹長通道的出口是連接到Kingsman莊園的大草坪，陽光自然灑落在綠油油的草地，完全看不出之前被炸毀的痕跡，自從他們回到倫敦進行一系列的修復工程，兩人經常在修復後的草地上邊走邊聊順便喝個下午茶。

「Eggsy，我和Merlin有個計畫。」私底下只有兩人的時候Harry會用比較親暱的稱呼，Eggsy也會直接叫對方的名字，畢竟有段時間他們同時是Galahad，用代號叫自己的感覺有點微妙。

看Harry臉色凝重，Eggsy猜想事情的嚴重程度，「什麼計畫？」

Harry猶豫了一下說道，「我們需要一場皇室婚禮。」

Eggsy一秒回應：「NO WAY。我們已經分手了。」

「這只是一個陷阱，與其亂槍打鳥，不如自己製造機會。」Harry解釋。「我知道你們已經分手了，所以更加適合，我們會和對方聯繫解釋詳細的計畫，確保所有人員的生命安全。」

「FUCK YOU，你這個老混蛋。」Eggsy最討厭Harry總是會讓他無從選擇，也無從反駁。「你有想過我的心情嗎？」

Harry眨眨眼，「還是你有更好的建議？」

「為什麼不是其他人？隨便什麼人都可以吧？」Eggsy像是被家長說教的孩子般發出抵抗的怨言。

「他們信任你，你也對他們比較熟悉，不是嗎？」Harry的理由很簡單，作法也是簡單粗暴，卻也是簡單過了頭。

Eggsy撇了撇嘴，「如果會惹毛我的現任呢？」

「你有現任？」Harry聲音不自覺提高，說不明白是什麼心情，明明就在自己眼皮底下，怎麼沒發現對方何時有了另一半？

「重要嗎？」Eggsy沒有回覆Harry的疑問，「如果是任務就必須要完成。」

Harry皺起眉間，對於Eggsy的態度覺得像根刺哽在喉嚨，「是的，這是任務，Galahad。」

「我明白了，Arthur。」Eggsy輕聲答道。

  
  
  


2-6

「這一局，所有人都是棋子。」Percival為這個計畫下了一個註解，「你們太不了解Harry Hart。」兩位年輕的騎士同時用「我不明白」的眼神看著他，「怎麼說呢⋯⋯為達任務不擇手段？」

Eggsy忽然想到Harry在復原期間阻止Golden Circle因毒品而引發人類生存危機的時候，沒來由的相信直覺，像是任性的失控，那才是真正的Harry Hart？

「Eggsy在我們這裡，應該是在Harry的計畫當中，皇室婚禮成功引爆，總會讓對方露出馬腳⋯⋯」Percival看向Eggsy那種不甘心被當成隨手可得、隨意丟棄的棋子的表情，「Eggsy，你做得很好，Harry信任你，所以才會在這裡。」

「我知道。」Eggsy努力維持良好的態度，連Roxy都看不下去。

「說說Statesman，雖然有在組織的紀錄上看過這份資料，但從沒有和他們直接接觸過。」

「他們像是西部牛仔，憑著個人喜好做事。」

「聽起來很像Harry Hart。」Percival頷首表示理解這名同事的習慣，「Harry對他們有什麼意見？」

Eggsy搖搖頭，「Harry沒有特別說過，當初Harry大病初癒和Statsman聯手的時候，Statsman裡面也有些問題，導致Harry對Statsman……」說是疑慮，當時Harry不分青紅皂白的把Whiskey一槍斃命的時候，他真的以為Harry腦子尚未修復。後來事實證明Harry的直覺反應比身體恢復要快得太多，才會發生一連串有理說不清的行為。

Percival回想了一下監視器畫面。「如果我是Harry，想要辨別敵友的方式就是把對方丟入危機之中。」患難見真情？不，就像獅子會把幼獅推入懸崖那樣。成長或是殞落就在一念之間。就像現在Harry把Eggsy送到這裡一樣，信任或是放棄？抑或是另一種保護？

**—TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我存稿快貼完了（欸


	4. 3.Gunpowder treason and plot

3-1

Harry Hart看著被牛津鞋踩在腳底下的教堂瓦礫碎片，耳鳴現象仍然在耳邊迴盪，將Kingsman特製的眼鏡扶正後，輕嘆：「我對教堂沒有偏見，但實在沒有什麼好感。」

「我也是。」Merlin附和。「傷員回報14人輕傷，無人死亡。」

受邀參與結婚典禮的Statsman成員——Champagne、Tequila、Ginger毫無傷地站在Merlin身後。Tequila首先挑起眉，「這搞得太盛大了！」

「你以為用小煙火能有說服力？」Ginger難得穿上小禮服，歪著頭對自己同事的智商感到遺憾。

「有說服力是再好不過，否則這齣戲就白演了。還有什麼是我們需要幫忙的嗎？Arthur？」Champagne問道。

Harry回頭看向Statsman三人——Champagne、Tequila、Ginger，「真是抱歉，麻煩你們了。」

Champagne爽朗地大笑，「那沒關係，倒是Galahad，他是被劫走的吧？」他們看著一對新人走出教堂，隨著爆炸的火花，一輛嶄新的黑色跑車急停在門前，瞬間就把兩人帶上車徜徉而去。

Harry停頓一下，突然覺得吞嚥下去的口水都是苦澀的，「他沒問題的，Merlin隨時都可以連線。」

  
  
  
  


3-2

受邀而來的Statsman三人，離開教堂回到自家開設的旅店，Tequila覺得莫名奇妙，被綁走的是Galahad，Kingsman的Arthur，前任Galahad、現任Galahad的導師為什麼如此冷靜，他更想說的是冷淡，但是在他抵達Kingsman時他們之間的相處明明充滿各種不太好形容的親熱的氛圍。

「你不覺得⋯⋯」

Tequila還沒說完，和Merlin有些私交的Ginger立即接上，「他們內部有自己的問題。」

坐在落地窗前沙發上的Champagne，「The King⋯⋯所謂的皇室威脅，威脅的不是皇室，而是由皇室貴族世家出身組成的秘密組織，他們的存在現在造成了某些人的阻礙，他們真正的目標是Kingsman本身，只要除掉Kingsman的首腦Arthur。」Champ拿起擺在眼前矮几上Statsman產出的Whiskey酒瓶，看著標籤內的Kingsman標誌，將深琥珀色的液體緩緩倒入Whiskey酒杯。「他們不知道敵人是誰，除了自己以外的人都需要防備。」

「你的意思是，我們不在被信任的範圍內？」

Ginger無言的瞪了Tequila的一眼，這傢伙到底是怎麼錄取的？「是我們的嫌疑最大。」

「那現在呢？」

「找到主使者。」Champ放下酒杯。

  
  
  
  


3-3

  
  


回到Kingsman臨時總部，Merlin重建教堂爆炸現場監視器畫面，各種角度沒有遺漏。重複播放爆炸的瞬間，聚焦再放大、再聚焦。婚禮前，他們做了兩次徹底場地檢查，將任何可疑的物件移走之後，爆炸的起點在哪裡？

另一個螢幕是Eggsy的眼鏡回傳的畫面，Percival和Lancelot的臉清楚地呈現，系統通過虹膜辨識確認是本人。Harry坐在Merlin身後明顯鬆了一口氣。

接著收到Eggsy訊息，『Merlin？』

「Galahad，你去哪裡了？」Merlin看著螢幕畫面，拿起馬克杯喝了一口咖啡。

『你看到了嗎？』

「Galahad，那個是Lancelot？你是白癡嗎？都不確認對方是敵是友就上了對方的車？」

『我確實不知道Merlin，你說呢？』

Merlin給他一個很長的沉默，「好吧，Princess Tilde沒事吧？」

『沒事，你們呢？』

「一些輕傷，大致上都沒事，Arthur會等你回來。」

Harry壓抑擔心的情緒，輕輕地交代：「別擔心我們，專注在任務上，這次的任務只能靠你自己的判斷能力Eggsy，也許我們的理念不同、作法不一樣，但可以是朋友，而這份工作也沒有永遠的朋友，祝你任務順利，也幫我轉達給Princess Tilde，國王陛下希望她能儘早平安回國，如果可以的話先安排這件事。」

『Roger that.』聽到Eggsy聲音低沉沙啞的回覆。『我會先關閉通訊，有需要再聯繫。』

Harry「嗯。」了一聲，結束通話。

Merlin轉頭看了一眼黑色眼罩遮住左眼、似乎面無表情的Harry，「你……還好嗎？」

「一切都好。Percival和Lancelot他們一定可以理解。」但是Harry不確定Eggsy能不能同樣體會他的思緒，深呼吸之後才看向Merlin，指著反覆播放爆炸場景的螢幕，「回到爆炸前三分鐘，能找出攻擊目標是誰嗎？」

「和我們預測方向一致，那是衝著Kingsman Arthur來的。」

Harry頷首，絲毫不意外。不論是Arthur這個位置或是Harry Hart這個人。Kingsman是一個可以追本溯源至百年前隸屬於貴族世家的組織，捲入權力鬥爭也是家常便飯。在他們引爆Valentine的晶片，同時消滅了一半以上的貴族世家和世界的領導人，進入混亂局面是可以預料。

「Arthur，不、Harry，你確定不告訴Eggsy這件事嗎？你在他心裡的份量比任何人都還要重要。」

「我知道，所以就讓他在Percival那裡好好待著。」

「Harry，你這是在做最壞的打算。」

「在敵人現身之前，我只能做最壞的打算，Hamish。」

  
  
  
  
  


3-4

  
  


Lancelot——Roxy打開筆記型電腦，將婚禮教堂爆炸的畫面投映在巨大鏡面上，相同連續爆炸畫面，在Eggsy眼中完全是不一樣的感受，脫下眼鏡將臉埋進雙手中，安靜了一段時間。自從Kentucky那件事之後，他對教堂沒有什麼好感。

「Eggsy，你還好嗎？」Roxy有些擔憂的看著Eggsy。

Eggsy深呼吸後抬起頭，帶著濕氣眼睛望著Roxy，「Roxy，你知道嗎？我曾經以為自己一無所有，當時我以為已經失去Harry，我也以為失去你，現在你們都還在⋯⋯這真的不是幻覺嗎？還是其實這一切都只是我的幻想，就像Harry的蝴蝶幻影一樣。」

Roxy伸出手要Eggsy握著，「看著我Eggsy，我是真實的，不是幻覺。」

Eggsy和Roxy四目相交，是同期同僚間的默契與相知相惜。Percival在一旁清了清喉嚨，「監視器畫面的爆炸順序和方向看起來是人為操控，距離未知。」

「上次Valentine的實驗，在教堂的對街。」Eggsy永遠記得，透過Harry的眼鏡看到的是什麼景象。

「最終日使用衛星。」Roxy補充道，因為衛星是她去打下來的——懼高症？現在她也能嗤之以鼻。

Percival點點頭，放慢倍數再仔細看一次，突然皺起眉間。先發現不對勁的是Roxy，「發現什麼了嗎？」

「我想我知道為什麼Galahad會在這裡。」Percival嘆了一口氣，Galahad與他們同行確實相對安全許多，「你們看這個爆炸的順序和範圍⋯⋯」

是跟著Harry的腳步移動。

「他們的目標是Arthur！」Roxy驚呼。

「為什麼？」Eggsy也皺起眉，為什麼目標是Harry？為什麼他會被支開？他們安排這次婚禮的後續就是將這些皇室貴族以旅遊和蜜月的名義各自安排在世界各國安全的地方，他仍舊是被Harry支開的那個，Harry早就知道自己是目標？Eggsy有滿腹的疑問，卻只能傻傻地問「為什麼？」

「_『皇室成員將永遠消失。』_The King Arthur也是國王，殲滅皇室本身就是一個分散大家注意力的幌子，他們真正想除掉的是Kingsman的Arthur，不論現在坐在那個位置上的人是誰，都不是他們所認可的人。」Percival冷靜分析，「所有外勤的住處被炸毀，根本不是恐怖份子所為，而是有計畫性的……」Percival看了Eggsy一眼，「也許是從上一任Arthur——Chester King被殺後就開始的計畫，除掉無法控制的棋子。」

「那也應該是除掉我吧？」Eggsy焦慮地起身離開椅子在爐火前來回走動。如果不是因為Harry執意將平民的他帶進Kingsman，成為那個不受控制的棋子……

「不，Eggsy，我們都知道真正不受控的人是誰。」Roxy試圖想讓Eggsy冷靜，所以沒把後面的話說完。Harry Hart才是那個不受控的人，不論受傷前或受傷後。前任Galahad的任性和不聽勸的紀錄加起來絕對比Eggsy多，現在他們甚至不知道受過傷的Harry有沒有能力回到Kingsman，引發出來的問題卻比他們想像的還要複雜。

Eggsy用難以置信的眼神看著Roxy，「我知道，你們對現在的Harry有疑慮，但我能保證，他真的沒有問題。」

「我相信。」Percival突然說道，「不然他不會把你送出來。」

Eggsy瞪大眼睛。

「他可能早就知道並且懷疑主要目標就是他自己，就算因此喪命，也還有你可以讓這個腐敗的組織重生，你是他最後的希望，Galahad。」

聽Percival這麼說，Eggsy卻高興不起來。「他打算犧牲自己？」

「Kingsman不會隨便犧牲他人的性命，我們都不會。」Percival拍拍Eggsy的肩，「走吧，來想想我們怎麼才能幫得上忙。」

  
  
  
  


3-5

  
  


** _Statsman @ 旅店_ **

Ginger拿起平板點開資料庫，投放到大螢幕，「這是之前和Kingsman合作資料庫重建的備份資料。」接著點開現任Arthur的資料夾，裡面包含了許多個人訊息——身高、體重、身體素質、學經歷、在Kingsman的任務紀錄和報告等等。「嗯，經過上次黃金圈的教訓，Merlin將安全等級再提升，這上面的資料據說只有任務紀錄是真的，不過應該也足夠建構一些資訊。」

  
  
  


** _Kingsman @ Morton 莊園_ **

Roxy敲著鍵盤熟練地進入Kingsman系統，Eggsy挑起眉，「你認真的嗎？用駭的Merlin會不知道？」而且他明明就可以用Galahad的權限登入。

Roxy睞了Eggsy一眼，「就算他追蹤到IP來源是Morton莊園又如何，Morton家族也是創始成員之一，有權限很正常啊。」

Percival點點頭，「打開Harry的資料夾。」

  
  
  


** _Kingsman @ Kingsman臨時總部_ **

Merlin正在瀏覽Harry Hart的任務資料，邊喝著咖啡思索著同事這麼久，有什麼他遺漏的細節。

Harry同時也盯著螢幕回想，他離開肯辛頓之前，書房裡那一整牆的太陽報幫他紀錄許多不可告人的任務機密，被Eggsy接手之後又被炸毀，過去的收藏——包含蝴蝶標本已不復存。在肯塔基受傷失去記憶又恢復大半的記憶之後，他知道自己其實一直都在失去控制的邊緣遊走，否則不會有這種說好聽是紀錄，實際上就是收集戰利品的行為，與犯罪者只有一線之隔。

『Kingsman不會隨便犧牲他人的性命。』

「Merlin，我是不是錯了？也許我應該成為一名鱗翅學家。」

「Arthur，現在沒有人比你更適合這個位置，這是組織僅存的所有員工都同意的事。」Merlin停頓一下，「現在就算是創始成員家族與Kingsman切割資金鏈，這個組織依然能存活下去。」

「謝謝你，Merlin。」

「不必謝，老朋友。」

「從Velantine查起吧。」

「你的意思是？」

「他是唯一沒有被我處理掉的目標。」

  
  
  


** _Kingsman @ Morton 莊園_ **

「Roxy，你還記得Velantine那時候將多少有權勢的人在那個山洞裡嗎？」

Roxy不太明白Eggsy的想法。

「我們炸掉了一部分，救了一部分，應該還有什麼被遺漏。」Eggsy摸摸脖子，「那時候我們遺漏了Charlie，才讓他有機會駭進Kingsman造成這麼大的損失，如果Charlie的家族都在那場爆炸中喪生，那是誰救了他？」

「黃金圈的Poppy？」

「也許是，也許不是？那時候Kingsman的Arthur已經被Velatine說服新諾亞方舟的計畫，透過Arthur，Kingsman上層有多少人知道？又有多少人認同Velatine？」

Roxy瞇起眼，「他們早就滲透組織或是根本就是組織裡的成員，甚至不擇手段想得到Arthur的位置，才能掌控騎士們的行動，偏偏歷年來的Galahad都不太受控。」

「謝謝稱讚。」Eggsy無奈的笑。

「創始成員家族也不是每一家都能和平相處，你也知道貴族和貴族之間總是有牽扯不清的愛恨情仇。」Percival補充道，「Harry的家族到他這一代，只剩下他一個人，同時身為騎士和創始成員家族的繼承人，覬覦這項權利和職務的人不在少數，Harry的生命一直都有受到威脅，你出現之後那些巴不得除掉Harry的勢力八成覺得時機成熟。」

Eggsy的臉色相當凝重，是因為他的出現，才讓那些人有藉口？

「是的，然後Harry真的被解決，但沒有人能想到Statsman會把他救回來，回歸之後還順利取得Arthur的位置。」Percival嘆口氣，最麻煩的是要處理組織內部的問題。

「我要回去幫他！」Eggsy有些激動的起身。

「Eggsy！我們要先找出幕後主使者。」

  
  
  
  


3-6

  
  


** _Statsman @ 旅店_ **

他們注意到Harry在Galahad時期的最後一個任務，他們在肯塔基偵測到特殊的輻射能量之後，救回的人。後續任務由Galahad的繼承者繼續執行。

「你們看這個。」Ginger拉出一個畫面，Velatine衛星中斷後，他打了一通電話，輻射能量又恢復運作，「他打給誰？」

「E？」

「誰是E？」

  
  
  


** _Kingsman @ Morton 莊園_ **

「Eggsy，你還記得我把衛星打下來後，為什麼Velatine還可以讓訊號繼續？」Roxy一直很好奇這件事，照理來說應該就此暫停，就算他能找到另一個可用的衛星也需要一些時間。

Eggsy皺起眉，「我記得有那時候的監視器紀錄。」Eggsy將資料調閱出來，瞇著眼仔細觀察Velatine的動作，「誰是E？他跟一個叫E的人借了鄰近的衛星。」

「E？」Percival皺起眉，「Ector？」

「誰？」

「在圓桌騎士的傳說中Ector是第一個承認Arthur是國王的人。」

  
  
  


** _Kingsman @ Kingsman臨時總部_ **

  
  


兩人搜尋完大量的資料，Harry有些疲憊的看著天花板上的吊燈，突然說道，「Merlin，幫我紀錄遺囑。」

Merlin深深地嘆息，點了點眼鏡的鏡框看著老友，「說吧，我聽著。」

Harry看向Merlin，「讓Galahad兼任Mordred，必要的時候，不必顧慮我。下一任Arthur我希望由Galahad或Lancelot擔任，其一是Arthur、另一名就必須兼任Mordred。Arthur必須公正、公平、不違背騎士誓言。Mordred則為監管者，在Arthur無法執行或是違背騎士誓言時，能夠將Arthur導回正軌或是處置，就算是創始成員家族皆無法介入。」Harry啜飲一口Whisky，「Eggsy，我非常抱歉讓你經歷這些不愉快，剩下的就交給你了，我的繼承者。如果能早一點與你相遇就好了。」

Merlin按下終止錄影的按鍵，「希望他永遠不會看到這個。」

Harry頷首。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —TBC
> 
> 真的沒存稿了，但是也快結束了愛你們>3<


	5. 4. Should ever be forgot

4\. Should ever be forgot  
  
  
  
4-1  
  
  
**_Statsman [@](http://www.mtslash.me/home.php?mod=space&uid=255602) 倫敦酒窖_**  
  
Champ坐上主位，倒上一杯特製Whiskey，戴上細框金邊眼鏡，「Ginger，我們在倫敦的資源？」  
  
Ginger食指輕輕在桌面上滑過，地下酒窖四面石牆開始移動重新組合，後方出現整面牆的最新武器。Tequila發出讚歎：「哇喔！接下來呢？去Kingsman總部嗎？」  
  
「耐心等待敵人現身，Tequila。」Champ換一個姿勢，「丟個誘餌吧。」  
  
「當然。」Ginger推了推鏡架。  
  
  
  
**_Kingsman @ Kingsman臨時總部_**  
  
  
Arthur——Harry Hart穿上紳士的盔甲——深灰色訂製西裝，拉了拉袖口，戴上尾戒，調整一下玳瑁色粗框鏡架。  
  
突然一個短促的訊息聲響起，Merlin抬起頭，「Ginger發了訊息，內容：『討論Kingsman和Statsman整合的詳細事項。』」  
  
Harry勾起嘴角，「Let’s beginning.」  
  
  
  
**_Kingsman @ Morton莊園_**  
  
「Eggsy！」Roxy從屋裡出來，「你忘了這個！」R  
丟給Eggsy一個沉重的袋子。  
  
「這是什麼？」Eggsy接住袋子疑惑了一下。  
  
「一些工具。」Roxy一邊把其他的行李袋放上車。  
  
「我們要去哪？」  
  
「「上議院。」」Percival和Roxy同時回應。  
  
  
  
  
4-2  
  
  
  
英國上議院又稱貴族院，歷經時代變遷和多次改革後，仍然保有世襲貴族的席次，卻早已沒有十九世紀前的權力與風光。全世界僅存不多的世襲貴族，也只有少部分擁有與頭銜相稱的財富。  
  
  
  
**_英國上議院  
格林威治時間下午5:43_**  
  
  
  
雙鬢花白的老人自從收到訊息後有些焦躁不安，出了議會就直接將自己關在空間不大的辦公室裡來回踱步，轉身倒了杯Whiskey一口飲盡。  
  
來自美國友人Statsman的訊息：「討論Kingsman和Statsman整合的詳細事項。」  
  
是的，自從Kingsman被炸毀後，他曾經想過要接管Kingsman，在他還來不及插手，曾經的Galahad和Merlin已經著手重整Kingsman內部，將大部分的員工進行徹查，甚至放棄傳統的儀式直接選出新的Arthur，到底把他的身分地位擺在哪裡！  
  
若是Statsman釋出善意，也許可以和Statsman合作，除掉那些礙事的傢伙。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
一輛傳統英式黑頭計程車緩緩停在上議院門前，Merlin從後照鏡看了一眼坐在後座，帶著眼罩閉著眼的Harry，「緊張嗎？」  
  
「什麼？」Harry突然意識到Merlin的問題，睜開眼看向坐在前座的好友，「為什麼不緊張？」  
  
「你看起來沒想像中那麼緊張。」  
  
Harry放眼車窗外一隻泛著孔雀藍的蝴蝶在綿綿細與中飛舞，他笑了，「這只是一場紳士的對話又不是要打架。」執起放在腳邊的黑色雨傘打開車門，「就算打起來，我們也不會輸。」  
  
Merlin露出微笑，手指輕點兩下鏡框，「隨時支援，祝好運。」  
  
Harry關上車門，看著眼前宏偉的建築，詢問自己，緊張嗎？  
  
不，他不緊張，是興奮。  
  
Harry跨出一步，一則來自Ginger的訊息傳進來，顯示在他眼鏡的鏡片上：『 Champ和Teguila已經到門口了。』  
  
Harry回覆：「Okay, 小心。」  
  
Melin接上，『我們在L5，請確保人質與自己的安全。』我們是指Merlin和Ginger，L5則是撤離集合點。  
  
Harry隨後潛入辦公區站在監視器的死角目送Statsman二人進入辦公室。突然間傳來其他要求連線的訊號，Merlin的還有Eggsy的，Harry手指敲著鏡框傳送訊息。  
  
然後他看見兩個不同顏色的訊號，Merlin的固定在上議院後門外的兩條街口。Eggsy出現在前方不遠的位置。  
  
「Galahad。」Harry看著那個顯示Galahad的訊號忍不住出聲。  
  
Eggsy聽到Harry的聲音停頓一下回應：『Arthur。』  
  
Harry清了清喉嚨，「Percival和Lancelot都在？」  
  
『沒有，他們已經找到人質的位置，預計30分鐘後抵達進行救援。』  
  
Harry更想問為什麼他沒有跟去，而是出現在這裡。「自己小心。」  
  
『Roger。』聽見Harry在耳邊呢喃的聲音，Eggsy壓抑住自己的心跳。  
  
  
  
  
4-3  
  
  
Tequila曲起指節在木門上有規律的敲擊，裡頭傳出一聲：「請進。」  
  
Champ對Tequila點點頭。  
  
兩人進入Ector的辦公室，看見一名四肢修長、頭頂微禿雙鬢花白，身穿深色西裝、戴著金邊眼鏡的男人靠在辦公桌旁觀察他們，「歡迎，我的朋友。」  
  
這聲音比Harry Hart的腔調更像貴族，不懷好意的那種，令人起雞皮疙瘩，至少Tequila聽了頭皮都發麻，Champ則是面無表情。  
  
男人看向Champ點頭，「Champagne，Statsman的首領。Tequila，Statsman外勤第一把交椅。關於Whisky的事，我很抱歉，也衷心感謝兩位對Kingsman的協助，Kingsman內部的事就由我們自行處理吧。」  
  
Champ微微頷首，「不過，現在的Kingsman的資金和硬體設備都和Statsman的資源整合，Statsman不是做公益的。」  
  
男人點點頭，「我知道。所以我請兩位來，是想詢問Champagne，是否願意接下Kingsman的Arthur。」  
  
Tequila挑起眉，Champ垂下眼瞼看不出情緒。  
  
「有我的承認，你就是名正言順的Arthur。」  
  
Champ沉默許久，似乎在嚴肅地考慮，「我以為……Kingsman的Arthur已經決定好了。」  
  
男人輕笑，「依照Kingsman的傳統，Arthur的推舉必須由創始者成員之中推舉，由騎士投票認可才能成為Arthur。Harry Hart不過就是一個趁虛而入的小人。」  
  
Tequila挑了一下眉毛。  
  
Champ轉動手中的酒杯，「Mr. Velatine在肯塔基測試sim卡訊號，造成當時還是Galahad的Harry Hart和多數激進派教友死傷事件是在你們默許之下發生的吧？」  
  
「你要知道，Galahad——Harry Hart的行動，都不是我們所能控制的。」  
  
「現在的Galahad你們更難控制吧？所以打算一口氣解決掉那兩個師徒？」Tequila忍不住脫口而出。  
  
男人看了一眼Tequila，「小Galahad——Mr. Unwin，他有功勳在身，拯救兩次世界危機，又是公主駙馬，就算他沒有通過Kingsman的騎士測驗，也表現出足以擔任騎士的能力。」  
  
Tequila不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
  
Champ嘆口氣，「如果Harry Hart已歿，Statsman沒有協助Kingsman，你們打算讓誰來繼承Arthur的位置？你嗎？」  
  
男人的瞳孔瑟縮0.1秒，「不，我們會選出一個適當的人選，一個不會衝動行事、沉穩、貴族出身的人。」  
  
Champ沉吟一聲，「那些人不是都被你綁架了嗎？」  
  
男人的笑容突然變得僵硬，「你在說什麼？」  
  
「小Galahad的皇室婚禮，來的人並不多。」Champ露出淡淡的微笑，「那場婚結束，又不見了幾個。」  
  
「你！」男人一時間無法反應，他是怎麼知道的？為什麼？  
  
「所以我說Kingsman的制度該改改了。」Tequila嘲諷地笑了笑，「我一直以為傳說中的King Arthur 是個善戰的戰士，怎麼經過時代變遷就變成了一個滿腦肥腸的貴族爵士。」  
  
「你以為 Arthur 的工作只是坐在那邊批批公文嗎？還有很多公關和政府、企業交手，這麼多這麼繁雜的事物，頭腦簡單的外勤怎麼會懂？」男人吼道。  
  
Champ聳聳肩，「有優秀的內勤，才足以支撐外勤的工作。身為領導者必須將這兩者的資源整合獲得最大的效益。Harry Hart也許不夠有耐性，但他懂得倚靠內勤支援和調派外勤工作，以合作方而言，我對Harry Hart的評價足以勝任Kingsman Arthur的工作。雖然他對於Statsman有所防備，我覺得也算是合理，如果以兩個相似的企業來說，隨時被整合合併也不無可能。但是你要我成為Arthur，我可以告訴你，那是不可能的事。Statsman已經夠忙了，而且我最討厭的就是你們這種有名無實的貴族，都什麼時代了，還講究血統繼承？你活在中古世紀嗎？Harry Hart如果做得不夠好，我相信騎士們也不會讓他在上面坐太久的。」  
  
「你！」男人激動地站直身，「竟然我們不合作，那也沒什麼好談的，當初Velatine的山洞還有些空位，就送你們過去吧。」  
  
Tequila 雙手抱在胸前，挑起眉。看著男人拿起電話，似乎是要找人來把他們帶走。同時，放在辦公桌上的手機響起，上面顯示的號碼令男人皺起眉頭。  
  
Champ聳聳肩，「我們哪裡都不會去，你不如先接電話。」  
  
男人狐疑地看他們一眼，按下接聽。  
  
  
  
4-4  
  
  
「Galahad，你看到對面的樓層嗎？」Harry一邊移動一邊講自己看到的畫面傳給Eggsy。  
  
『看到了。』Eggsy看了看、比對自己眼前的畫面。  
  
「我需要你到那個位置，狙擊槍有嗎？」  
  
『有。』Roxy給他的那個黑色大袋子裡，有各種可能需要用到的武器。  
  
「很好，就位Galahad 。」  
  
Eggsy的腳步聲很輕，怕在這無人的迴廊弄出一點聲響就會被發現他的企圖，他移動到Harry指定的高點，架起狙擊鏡，從他這個角度可以看得很清楚對面的走廊和辦公室。他看見Champ和Tequila正在和背對他的男人說話，那應該就是Ector。忽然視線範圍有個影閃過往Harry方向去，他叫了一聲：「Harry！」  
  
過了許久，Harry的聲音傳來，『抱歉，讓你等了一陣子。我剛剛去解決一些麻煩又沒腦子的事。看來Ector不是沒有防範。』  
  
Eggsy鬆了一口氣。「我就定位了。」  
  
『很好，等我信號。』  
  
Eggsy看到Harry傳來的畫面，他站一道門前準備敲門。  
  
  
  
4-5  
  
  
男人聽見對方傳來了聲音，『Good evening, Sir Ector. 』  
  
「Percival！」男人驚訝得停頓一下，閃過無數個想法：為什麼是Percival？為什麼他會用這個號碼打來？為什麼他還活著？  
  
『真高興您還記得我。被您綁架的貴族我已經讓他們離開了，至於後續的法律相關問題可能要請您自行負責。』  
  
「Percival！！！」  
  
聽到話筒聲傳來吼叫的聲音，Roxy——Lancelot忍不住補上一句：『親愛的叔叔，別忘了我呀。』  
  
男人將手機砸在地上，舉起槍指向仍然不動的Champ，「你、你們……早就知道了吧？既然已經沒有利用價值……」  
  
Champ兩手一攤，接著辦公室的門就被打開。男人愣了一下，原本想企圖掩飾自己的動作，看見來人直覺將扣板機壓下，「你正趕上一場好戲呢，Mr. Hart。離開倫敦太久你連敲門的禮節都忘了嗎？」  
  
Harry掃了一眼在場的人，Harry向Champ和Tequila頷首，小小地往前一步，順手將門關上，然後才回答男人的問題，「曾經有人跟我說過，要做壞事才需要敲門，現在我多少能理解這其中的道理。」  
  
雙方僵持對峙，男人舉著槍指著Champ，Tequila隨時準備撲向Champ保護他，Harry單手插在西裝褲的口袋中看似放鬆地盯著男人，對面樓層Eggsy的狙擊槍同時也對準男人。  
  
「什麼道理？」  
  
「敲門的道理。」Harry的手拿出西裝褲口袋。同時子彈穿過玻璃打中男人持槍的手，Tequila撲過去撿起掉落的槍擋在Champ面前。  
  
男人用左手壓著被子彈穿過冒出鮮血的右手，「What the FUXK！Harry Hart！你沒有資格坐在Arthur的位置上！憑什麼！」  
  
Harry揉揉額角，「不是我要坐在哪個位置上，是情勢所逼。Ector，讓一個長時間待在和平世界裡的Arthur主導外勤工作，如果Arthur無法理解、也無法忍受外勤會依任務情況隨機應變，那是非常危險的事。我們的工作是維持世界各方勢力的平衡，不是稱王，你明白嗎？」  
  
「你這是在為自己過去的胡作非為脫罪嗎？」  
  
「胡作非為？」Harry搖搖頭，「我所有的行為都是有意義的，包括和黑手黨老大交朋友、包括幫助底層社會的青年獲得更好的工作、包括和Statsman恢復過去的合作關係。Ector，Kingsman不是世界上唯一的地下情報組織，未來要面對的強大的犯罪者的時候，我們會需要他們協助或是協助他們，現在的我們只是擁有貴族血統的人，而不是國王，我們是特務，不是統治者。」  
  
在Harry說話的同時，建築外響起警車鳴笛的聲音。  
  
  
  
4-6  
  
  
「也許那些貴族皇室根本不明白自己為什麼會被綁架。」Eggsy站在屬於Arthur的黑色計程車旁，開著門等Harry上車。  
  
「他們明不明白，重要嗎？」Harry看Eggsy一眼，青年的臉龐似乎比婚禮前又更瘦了些。一深黑色勁裝下包覆著強而有力的肌肉。Harry垂下眼不再看青年坐上了車，Eggsy跟著坐進車，司機是Merlin，Ginger開來另一輛車接走Champ和Tequila。  
  
Eggsy看著車窗外的風景，「這樣就解決了嗎？」  
  
「後面的事警方會處理。」Merlin插入一句。  
  
「我不是說那個。」Eggsy不知道該如何表達，看著Harry。「你不是對Statsman有疑慮？所以，合作？我們沒有談到這麼細節吧？還有Percival和Lancelot？我總覺得只有我在計畫之外。」  
  
「從決定婚禮開始。」Harry回他。「Statsman是自己查到的，然後就將計就計。」  
  
「嗯哼，婚禮。」Eggsy撇過頭，繼續看向窗外。  
  
車子繼續往前行駛，直到開進薩佛街Kingsman的店門口停下，Harry才吐出一句：「那是工作。」  
  
「是的，那是工作，我知道。」Eggsy哼了哼，「我還知道如果Statsman沒幫忙，你打算自己當槍靶。」  
  
Harry和Merlin同時沉默。  
  
「把我支開，自己去當槍靶。」Eggsy打開車門下車，「Harry，你知道我根本無法忍受再次失去任何一個夥伴，去他媽的工作。」語畢，用力甩上車門。  
  
Merlin轉頭看還坐在車上的老友，和已經下車卻只是站在車門邊的背影，「你應該去。」  
  
Harry惱羞地睞Merlin一眼。  
  
Merlin收到訊息，「我會在店門口掛上休息中的牌子，順便把車開走。」  
  
「抱歉。」Harry嘆了口氣，接著下了車。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**—TBC**  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對欸、快要結束了，  
因為三次元生活的關係，最近喜歡不太長，有點甜的東西  
希望大家不會覺得就這麼結束有點太匆忙 wwwwww  
接下來會把幻蝶症重新貼完，幫感情線補充一下（就說是番外篇了（<ゝω·）~☆
> 
> 突然覺得我都在寫一些不討喜的東西哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	6. 5.Finally

  
  


5-1

  
  
  


「Eggsy。」Harry在Eggsy身旁站了一會兒，「到店裡談談。」

Harry先進到店裡，站在一號試衣間前，就像Eggsy第一次來到店裡。「來這裡。」

Eggsy深呼吸一口氣，朝Harry走過去，進到試衣間。Eggsy站在三面鏡前，從鏡子裡看見一身黑衣的自己和站在他身後依舊西裝筆挺的Harry。Eggsy忍不住沉悶的氣氛，開玩笑說：「這是要幫我量身嗎？」

Harry笑了一下，想起第一次幫青年量身的場景，「這次你在鏡子裡看見什麼？」

「特務和他老闆？」Eggsy語調上揚，挑起眉。

「我看見⋯⋯一個勇敢的年青人成為獨當一面的特務，和一個躑躅不前的中年管理者。」Harry看著鏡子裡的Eggsy露出疑惑的表情，「我要跟你道歉，Eggsy。」

「為了什麼？」

「為了所有的事情。」

Eggsy轉頭看著Harry。

「我以為，讓你離開是最好的選擇，你可以跟著Percival和Lancelot去營救人質，而不是在倫敦面對任何無法控制的結果，也許你可以為我們復仇或是接替我把Kingsman的理念延續。」看到Eggsy的嘴唇抿成一條線，Harry繼續說下去，「婚禮也是。雖然那是一場精心策劃的場景，而且是我要求你去執行，但是我比任何人更不想看見你站在那裡。」Harry把手搭在Eggsy微微因為激動而顫抖的肩膀上，「你很好，Eggsy，好到我想把所有最好的一切都給你。」

「包括你自己嗎？」Eggsy抬起頭，看著Harry的眼睛。

Harry沉默，他不確定Eggsy這麼說是什麼意思。

Eggsy等著Harry沒有回話，又問了一遍：「所有最好的一切，包括你自己嗎？Harry？」

Harry緩緩地嘴角上揚，「在你眼裡，我是最好的？」

Eggsy突然張開雙臂抱住Harry，「當然，你永遠是最好的。」最好的朋友、最好的導師、最好的長官、最好的男人⋯⋯

Harry稍微拉開一點距離，在Eggsy的額頭上落下親吻，「你也是最好的。」

Eggsy頓了一下，揚起頭，親上Harry的嘴角。

Harry目光閃動，壓著Eggsy的脖子，加深親吻的角度，享受Eggsy的回應。

Eggsy感覺到自己的背脊貼在冰涼的鏡面上，Harry一隻手撐著他的腰，另一隻手掌抵在鏡面上。突然間機械運轉的聲音讓兩人暫停動作，地板開始下沉，兩人同時笑出來。

「有多深？」Eggsy拍拍Harry的胸口，笑問。

「足夠深。」Harry沒有打算放開紅透耳廓的Eggsy。

5-2

隔日，在倫敦郊區的新基地，Kingsman和Statsman成員出席會議，長桌邊在上次黃金圈事件後難得坐滿了人。

坐在主位上的是Arthur，Arthur右手邊是Galahad，左手邊是Percival和Lancelot。Arthur的正對面坐著Champ，Champ的左手邊坐著Tequila，Merlin和Ginger各自拿著平板站在一旁。

Arthur點點頭，「感謝在場的各位，Kingsman將永遠銘記各位的協助。」

「雖然剛開始不怎麼愉快，不過最後結果還不錯。」

Tequila才剛說完，就被Ginger敲了一下頭。「你真該和Galahad學學禮儀。」

Champ微笑，「朋友本來就該互相協助，希望Kingsman能早日恢復過去的光景。」

Lancelot笑了一下，對著Galahad眨眨眼：「下次的婚禮記得找我當伴娘。」

「Lancelot！」Galahad差點被嗆到。

「你知道我在我說什麼。」Lancelot笑得像隻奸詐的狐狸。

Galahad雙頰緋紅，小聲低吼阻止好友，「等一下再跟妳說！」

Arthur舉起酒杯，「敬朋友。」

眾人一同舉起酒杯，『敬朋友。』

5-3

  
  
  


送走Statsman，Kingsman的重建工作才真正展開。創始者家族成員重新招開一次大會，重新訂定了工作規則，新任騎士的遴選也重新展開。

又開始忙碌起來。

雖然Eggsy和Harry的宿舍相鄰，但兩人不一定能夠同進同出，有時候也會好幾日見不到面。即使見面，也是在工作場所，除了點頭打招呼、寒暄兩句，沒有更多。

Princess Tilde在事件結束後有與Eggsy聯繫，只是單純的確認對方是否安好。

Eggsy帶著午餐三明治坐在Kingsman新建的莊園門口的階梯上，目光有些放空地看一整片綠油油的草被風吹著擺動。

隨後Roxy拿著午餐跟在他旁邊坐下。「一便士買你現在的想法。」

Eggsy轉頭看身旁的好友，發洩似的咬了一口三明治，「我什麼也沒想。」

Roxy認真觀察Eggsy，雖然看起來不像是受到什麼感情上的傷害，但就是有種無力的感覺，「怎麼啦？和Arthur籌備婚禮不順利嗎？」

「What？」聽見Roxy的問題，Eggsy腦袋突然清醒。

「怎麼？我以為你們已經談到這個部分了。需要我道歉嗎？」Roxy也吃起自己手中的午餐。

「不，我們只是太忙，沒有時間交流。」Eggsy隨手拿起飲料杯，就著吸管吸了一口。「所以婚禮什麼的……好像還不到那個程度。」

「我以為Arthur會補償你一個像樣的婚禮。」

Eggsy苦笑了一下。

Roxy用憐憫的眼神看著好友，正想說些什麼，就聽到Merlin喊她的聲音。她拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀站起身，「我覺得你可以自己開口問一下。Merlin找我，先走囉。」

Roxy踩上階梯，還沒進門就看到Arthur站在門邊，若有所思看著她。Roxy小聲說，「長官好。」

Harry朝她頷首。「他還好嗎？」

Roxy歪著頭答道，「這個問題長官應該親自問他。」

Harry點點頭，走出去。

Roxy看著Harry的背影，真心祝福好友心想事成，她把午餐的紙袋交給一旁的家事機器人，不過她猜Merlin會找她應該只是想把她從Eggsy身邊支開而已，想到這裡，Roxy心情很好地走向Merlin的辦公室。

5-4

  
  
  


Roxy離開後，Eggsy覺得風吹來帶了點涼意，正想收一收準備離開的時候，一個陰影映在樓梯階上。微風帶來的氣味都在告訴他，這個人就是Harry不會有別人了，Eggsy背脊突然僵了一下，正在猶豫自己到底要不要起身離開，男人就在他旁邊突然坐下。

「Eggsy。」Harry看著動作有點不太自然Eggsy，對方大概猜到是自己而先出聲。

「Hi, Harry。」Eggsy和Harry打了聲招呼，眼珠子轉了轉，「你吃飯了嗎？」

「吃了。」Harry覺得現在尷尬地氣氛比之前更嚴重，「你吃了什麼？」

「廚房準備的三明治。」Eggsy舉舉手中的包裝紙。

突然一陣沉默，Harry突然把手放到Eggsy頭頂，順了順他的頭髮，引來Eggsy的抗議聲，「Harry，我不是你的小狗。」

Harry嘆氣，「你當然不是，我的小狗聽話多了。」

「Harry！」

「我只是想告訴你，我很抱歉。」Harry看見Eggsy撇過頭不想聽的模樣，有點點心疼，將他拉近自己，「我最近太忙了而忽略你的感受，晚餐到我家來吃？」

「都忙完了？」Eggsy聲音有點悶悶的。

「嗯。」Harry揉揉Eggsy的頭，「還有，我欠你一個婚禮。」

Eggsy眨了眨眼睛，一臉不可思議地看著Harry，「What？」

5-5

Eggsy一直到站在教堂，對著神職人員宣示完誓言，被Harry吻得無法呼吸，才有種大夢初醒的感覺。

「不是做夢？」

Harry苦笑了一下，捧著Eggsy的臉龐再親一次，「不是。你絕對無法想像當初我要送你走出那道門的時候心裡有多難受。」

「哼哼。你那時候說是任務。」Eggsy捏了一把Harry的後腰。

「所以我必須補償你一個正式的婚禮。」

Harry握著Eggsy的手一邊往外走，一邊向所有出席的賓客的道謝，包括Princess Tilde。

坐上禮車前，Eggsy將捧花一拋，落在Roxy手裡。

Roxy大笑，「Thank you！ My Best Friend！」

這天風和日麗，天氣正好。

世界和平。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**——Reloading : Propellant-5(Fin.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了營造一種電影的氛圍，我有很多細節沒寫（藉口！（被揍）  
我相信大家的腦補能力，就當一場電影看過去吧∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> 這是其實是一個關於Harry坐上Arthur位置其實不是那麼容易，應該會有很多權利和派系鬥爭，再加上Statsman的資源整合，  
實際上是非常繁重的統籌工作，還好有外勤騎士做後盾，才能安心處理Arthur的工作。
> 
> 喜歡寫寫Harry和Eggsy之間若有似無的曖昧，就算分隔兩地或離很遠還是會為對方著想和付出。  
Harry自從受傷之後，覺得自己不夠完美，所以對於Eggsy認為他是最好的，其實非常感動（？）  
確認關係的場景和雙關語，因為很喜歡所以出現好幾次（羞(///▽///)
> 
> 對了，前面的幻蝶症和LOVE 30 DAYS都是這篇的番外（欸！）寫番外比較快樂（ㄎㄅ
> 
> 那就，先這樣～下次再見囉~~（揮手

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不見就來個TBC（炸裂）嗯，在發布之前就有一些心理預期，這應該不是什麼討好的故事（？）  
但我就是這麼任性，就寫寫自己想看的東西  
希望大家一起共遊腦洞（Ｘ）  
歡迎你加入我（敞開雙臂）


End file.
